


【盾冬】繁星森林故事集

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [28]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 有一隻能幹勇敢的狐狸史蒂狐，和他的好夥伴小雞巴雞，一起愉快地生活在繁星森林裡。





	【盾冬】繁星森林故事集

**Author's Note:**

> 寫給孩子們的童話故事，關於勇氣和信心。

1.  
所有的故事都是從很久很久以前開始，繁星森林也是從很久很久以前，就在那裡了。

森林裡的小動物們來自四面八方，有些動物是成群結隊，有些動物是兩兩成雙，有些動物是孤家寡人。他們有些從很遠的地方來，有些不過是從左鄰搬到右舍，但不管怎麼論，少有幾家是繁星森林土生土長的。  
閒暇時大家扳著手指腳趾算起來，真能說是繁星森林原住民的，只有統管森林大小事，住在森林最裡頭那間小木屋的史蒂狐了。

 

2.  
史蒂狐是隻能幹有活力的狐狸，每個新搬來繁星森林的動物，無論大小，都要先來跟他打聲招呼，以後在這裡也能有個照應。史蒂狐的身材不算高大，但淺黃色的毛皮蓬鬆金澄，在繁星森林的各家狐狸中比較起來也是頭等的美麗；他思路清晰，處事公允，沒有狐狸狡猾的惡習，森林裡有什麼糾紛都是找他出面做公道，向來沒有誰不服的。甚至連遇上對山藍月森林的狼群想侵佔繁星森林，也是史蒂狐舉著他銀色的盾牌衝在一線，激勵所有小動物們為保衛繁星森林奮勇一戰，連最擔小的鹿家族，都貢獻出他們的鹿角，嚇退了好幾隻野狼呢。  
對繁星森林的動物來說，史蒂狐是他們的精神領袖，大家對他都充滿了敬愛與崇拜，喜歡親切地喊他「隊長」。比起「村長」、「大統領」、「長官」一類的崇高稱呼，「隊長」這名詞親切又不失禮節，這也是史蒂狐喜歡的。

史蒂狐身上唯一會讓人議論的，便是他那顯眼的藍色頭盔。

從來沒有一隻動物看過史蒂狐摘下頭盔。

 

3.  
狐狸習性喜歡獨居，史蒂狐也不例外。他方成年，母親就離開了他，此後史蒂狐便一直住在他童年至今的家裡，獨自過著安靜的生活。  
直到他在繁星森林外撿到一隻掉了大半羽毛，可憐兮兮的小雞。

巴雞是一隻流浪的小雞，他脫離了他的家族，朝北方踽踽獨行。被史蒂狐撿到時，他渾身髒得不像樣子，在史蒂狐家門前那窪從時雨湖引水而來的小池塘沖洗了好半天，才終於能看出是一隻有隻亮黑色羽毛的小雞，一隻翅膀竟是金屬做成的，上面還有著耀眼的紅色星紋。  
森林裡的動物們從來沒看過史蒂狐跟誰特別親近，這次居然自己撿了隻小雞回來，喜鵲小毛在樹林間喳呼時，大家一開始還以為史蒂狐不過是拿來當晚餐的，還嘲笑喜鵲大驚小怪。不過沒多久，啄木鳥阿錦也傳來消息，說史蒂狐跟他多訂了一個小窩，還去跟綿羊家買了新的兩床棉被，大夥便被勾起了興致，紛紛擠到史蒂狐家探望這名「貴客」。

「我想要戰鬥。」巴雞說，在他被問到離家遠行的原因時。  
所有圍在他身邊的動物都哄笑起來：「一隻小雞想戰鬥？」  
「我不是普通的小雞，」巴雞抬起下巴，一臉倔強的說：「我可是很強的！」  
其他動物還待多說幾句，史蒂狐已經抱著一條毛巾來到池塘邊，裹住巴雞撈到懷中，隨後掃了眼在場的所有動物：『都看完熱鬧了，該做什麼就去做吧。』

史蒂狐的話淡淡的，但無物敢不從。大家紛紛準備離開時，史蒂狐又說：『我的小雞，我訓練。』

 

4.  
巴雞的戰鬥幻想，在史蒂狐的高強度訓練下，很快進化成現實。史蒂狐本來就負責森林的安全護衛，他也不是一般的狐狸，除了身手矯健，一個鋒利而硬挺的盾牌更是令他威力大增，和藍月森林的那場大戰中，他不僅獨自擒下狼王，還砍傷好幾頭母狼。巴雞在他身邊跟前跟後，慢慢地也能掌握不少戰鬥技巧，他們搭擋兩週以來，已經驅逐了一隻花豹、兩隻老虎，勸退了三頭犀牛。  
對上鬣狗群那次倒是少有的驚險，主要是在鬣狗前來挑事前，他們才剛集結了繁星森林有戰鬥力的動物們，打退了落茵草原遷徙而來的一小群郊狼，尚未有足夠的休息，又碰上難纏的鬣狗。雖然這次只有三隻鬣狗，不是他們遇過數量最多的，但仍然令史蒂狐精疲力盡，若不是有久居森林另一處的盾獅夫婦出手相幫，還指不定能不能贏下呢。

 

『你為什麼會想要戰鬥呢？』史蒂狐灰頭土臉的躺在地上，這場仗是他照顧繁星森林以來少遇的硬仗，就連他也是累得虛脫了，更別說嬌小的巴雞。  
往常活潑開朗的巴雞，沈默了好半晌，才低聲開口：「我們這種動物，在食物鏈中是很下層的，基本上只有被吃的命運。我的家人，都死了，我不甘心，憑什麼⋯⋯憑什麼⋯⋯」

「其他動物都勸我認命，我不肯，我到處打聽怎麼戰鬥。有一隻黑腹燕鷗告訴我，北方有座繁星森林，有個史蒂狐，是他見過最強的戰士，所以我來了⋯⋯」巴雞說著忍不住哽咽起來：「我才不接受什麼命運，我要戰鬥！我要保護⋯⋯我要保護⋯⋯」他竟說不出自己還有什麼親人可以保護，只是哭得淚漣漣，沾濕了一身的羽毛。  
『沒事的，』史蒂狐張開四肢，把小雞攬進懷裡，輕聲勸哄：『你有我了。』

 

5.  
「你為什麼不摘頭盔呢？」巴雞縮在史蒂狐懷裡，狐狸厚而軟的絨毛比所有棉被都還舒適，他半瞇著眼，快要打起了呼嚕。  
史蒂狐沈默半晌，巴雞並不知道這個問題他已經被十萬隻動物問過二十萬次，從來沒有一隻動物得到答案，他只是好奇地張開短短的翅膀，輕拍著史蒂狐的頭盔：「你睡覺也不摘嗎？」雖然他就睡在史蒂狐的窩邊，但史蒂狐生活極其規律，比他這隻理論上要司晨的公雞規律多了。他每天早上拍著翅膀從自己的窩裡爬起來時，史蒂狐的窩早就已經拍得整整齊齊，一根毛也沒有亂。而夜裡，史蒂狐在帶著他巡完整座森林後回到家，他都累得立刻倒頭就睡時，史蒂狐還有餘力寫完巡邏紀錄才進窩。

所以巴雞到目前為止還沒看過史蒂狐摘下頭盔的樣子，假設他睡著後會摘頭盔。

 

『這頭盔，是我的老師給我的。他是一隻蒼鷹，負責守護繁星森林很多年，但年紀很大了，已經沒什麼力氣自己捕捉獵物。我是不小心撞上他家的，差點被他吃了，可是他看著我半天，卻說，要訓練我。』史蒂狐回憶往事，笑了起來：『我那時又瘦又小，雖然訓練很扎實，但我內心卻老是懷疑自己做不到。我又不會飛，永遠不可能成為像老師那樣的戰士，於是老師給了我這個頭盔，還有盾牌，告訴我，我不再有弱點，只需要全力以赴。』  
『我想那也許是一種心理因素，自從有了頭盔和盾牌，我再也沒有懷疑過自己，也再也沒輸過任何一場戰鬥。直到老師過世，我開始照顧繁星森林，我也沒有摘下過頭盔。』史蒂狐說：『是一種象徵吧，我想，只要我戴著他們一天，我永遠會戰鬥到最後一秒，我也不會讓任何動物擊敗我。』

「你自己就夠強了，那你又為什麼要撿我回來呢？」巴雞順口又問，史蒂狐笑著，親了親小雞尖尖的小嘴：『因為在你身上，我看到我自己。』

 

為了內心的渴望勇往直前，無論遇到多少困難都不放棄信心。  
抱著自信踩出的路，才是大道坦途。


End file.
